dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs and Consumables
+cost indicates 1 dose for drugs or 1 pack/bottle for rations/alcohol and Lho-Sticks. Amasec: Amasec is a popular alcoholic drink distilled from Wine. It can range from lesser brews barely fit for Firebombs to well-aged and flavourful brands suitable for only the finest of The Emperor's servants. De-Tox (Drug): This drug can negate the effects of most dangerous gases and toxins if administered fast enough. A dose of De-Tox immediately ends the ongoing effects, both positive and negative, of any drugs, toxins or gases affecting the character (unless the effect states that De-Tox is not effective against them). Using De-Tox, however is both painful and debilitating, causing such unpleasant side effects as vomiting, nose bleeds and a great voiding of the bowels. Upon taking this Drug, a character is stunned for a number of Rounds equal to 1D10 minus his Toughness Bonus. A result of 0 or less means that the character suffers no ill effects. Frenzon (Drug): A generic name for a variety of combat drugs most often used within Penal Legion units. Once administered, the subject becomes fearless and fanatical in combat, A character using Frenzon gains the Frenzy talent and also gains immunity to Fear. A single dose of Frenzon lasts for 1D10 minutes. Injector: Injectors can take many forms from cheap low-tech disposable syringes up to sophisticated hypo-sprays and even bio-attuned skin patches. An Injector can hold a single dose of any drug which a character can administer as a Full Action. Lho-Sticks Lho-Sticks are common among Imperial Guard Troopers and many Menial Workers. Each rolled paper tube contains a scented, mildly narcotic (and addictive) plant-derived substance, which is then lit and the resulting smoke inhaled through a tube. Medikit: This is a vital bit of equipment for any medic. A typical Medikit contains various cataplasm patches, contraseptics and synth-skin. A character that has a Medikit at hand when using the Medicae skill gains a +20 bonus to their test. Medikits also come with 6 doses of Stimm, which must be replaced separately when used. Obscura (Drug): While prohibited and the subject of widespread crackdowns, Obscura remains a widely used narcotic among many Imperial Subjects. Smugglers can often make a good living importing and selling the drugs to all classes of Civilians and Military personnel. Those taking Obscura enter a dream-like state for 1D5 hours (if required to engage in combat consider them under the effects of a hallucinogen grenade) then for 1D10 hours after the effect wears off they enter a deep depression, unless another dose of Obscura is taken. Ration Packs: Most Food in the Imperium is packaged, processed and usually completely unrecognisable as anything edible. The quality of ration packs varies widely, from simple and poor fare such as Corpse Starch (CS) Rations and cultured algae up to flavoured strips of Grox meat and finest nutrislurry. Recaf: Recaf is a popular hot beverage, made from crushed and brewed leaves. The composition can vary from planet to planet, but most blends have a stimulant such as caffeine as a basic release agent. Rotgut Booze: Alcohol comes in many shapes and sizes throughout the Imperium, and most cultures are noted for at least one kind of fermented liquid, the catch-all term for these more basic brews (especially by travellers) is Rotgut Booze. Sacred Machine Oil: Machine Oil blessed by the Omnissian is much sought after for its mystical properties when applied to machines. if applied to a weapon (a Full Action) it becomes immune to jamming for a number of shots equal to its clip size. if the weapon is jammed and the Oil is then applied, it immedietly unjams but there is no further effect. Slaught (Drug): Also known as Onslaught, this drug heightens awareness of and improves reaction time, literally speeding up the user but causing Fatigue and neural damage with prolonged use. Taking a dose increases the user's Agility bonus and Perception Bonus by 3 for 2D10 minutes. When the Drug runs its course, the user must Test Toughness or take a -20 penalty to Agility Tests and perception Tests for 1D5 hours. Spook: This drug can augment and even produce short-term psychic abilities in the user. If a character without a Psy Rating takes a dose of spook he must successfully make a Willpower Test or gain 1D5 Insanity Points as his mind is filled with horrible visions of the Warp. on a success the user gains a power from the table below here see description in Chapter VI: Psychic Powers. The power lasts for 1D5 hours and the user manifests the power--if he does not have the Focus Power skill--by making a hard (-20) Willpower test. If a character with a psy Rating of 1 or more uses Spook they must make a Willpower Test. If they fail they gain an insanity point and no further effects. If they pass they add 2 to all Power Rolls for the next hour. However, add +25 to any rolls made on Psychic Phenomena table (see Table 6-2; psychic Phenomena, page 162) Random Psychic Powers Stimm (Drug): Stimm is a powerful drug that works to mask pain and drive fighters on when their bodies would otherwise give up. A dose of Stimm lasts 3D10 rounds. During this time a character ignores any negative effects to their Characteristics from Damage of Critical Damage and cannot be Stunned. When Stimm wears off, the character takes a -20 penalty to Strength, Toughness and Agility Tests for one hour. Category:Gear